This is a continuation of a demonstration project to initiate in all phases of business and industry (governmental and private) in South Carolina methods of identification, referral, treatment and control of alcohol abuse problems which in any manner affect the productivity of an individual's on-the-job performance. The objective of this program is to make available to employees of all levels a program of rehabilitative services which will offer the employer and management an alternative to job termination. It is proposed that through consultation with management, written personnel policies regarding the methods of dealing with the alcoholic or alcohol abusing employee will be established. Through managerial and employee training programs, it is desired that proper attitudes of acceptance and enthusiasm for such a program will be initiated. Evaluation of program procedures and progress will be constant with results returned to the program to improve methodology. Results will be disseminated to all other agencies and programs in South Carolina to improve their efforts and better forecast future needs in the field of alcoholism.